So Social
by BelieberNation
Summary: The social media is in the Magix realm but will trouble come? MXR my fav couple
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Social**

**Hey guys this is my new story I am working on I started to think when I was on my instagram account and it gave me a idea! Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Winx Club or the social meadias**

****"Stella come on and get in this picture with me im going to put it up on Instagram" Bloom yelled the bathroom "Okay just let me fix my hair!"

Stella yelled from her room Stella ran to her room and they posed in the mirror Bloom stuck her tounge out and put up a peace sign

Stella stuck her butt out and smiled with peace signs up "Don't you have a date with Sky tonight?" Stella asked while taking a pictures with her hands on her hips

"Yeah, do you thiunk hes going to be mad because of all my pictures I posted up? I do look hot" Bloom said while laughing

"He shouldn't be.. HEY! We should go swimming today with the boys and take pictures and post them up on Instagram and Facebook!" Stella said while calling Brandon

Brandon: "Hello?"  
Stella: "Hey Brandon"

Brandon: "Oh hey Stells what's up?"

Stella: "Do you and the boys want to come swimming with me and girls?"

Brandon: "Sure I'll go ask them if want to"

Stella: "Okay"  
Brandon: "They said okay"

Stella: "Okay meet me at the hotel around 2 and pack some clothes"

Brandon: "Okay see you soon love you"

Stella: "Love you to"

Bloom was yelling all over the dorm nobody was waking up Stella and Bloom looked at each other and started to laugh "Okay you get the blow horn and go in Aisha and Tecna's room" Bloom said

Bloom went in Musa and Flora's room they both started banging on stuff and yelled "Wake up!" Bloom and Stella started to laugh

"Okay! We're up happy?" Musa asked while getting out of bed "Yup because we all have dates with guys and we are going to a hotel for a few nights"

Stella said while counting down "_5,4,3,2,1"_ Everybody shot out of bed and got in the shower and put on their bathing sutes on

Stella came out with really short orange shorts, a straples orange strapless bikini top with silver linning on the top

Bloom had on really short baby blue shorts on with blue sunglasses, and a blue bathing sute that tied around her neck

Musa walked out with really short red shorts and a strapless bikini top on, and red sunglasses

"Wow Musa Riven won't be able to stop staring at you!" Flora said while coming out

Flora had on really short hot pink shorts on with a floral print bikini top that tied around her neck

Tecna came out with shorts that came down to her thighs and they were purple and had on a bikini to that was strapless

Aisha walked out with really short green shorts, green sunglasses, and a strapless bikini top on

"Wow girls we look sexy!" Bloom said while taking a picture and posting it on Instagram "Hey girls have anybody been on my Facebook page or my Twitter?" Tecna asked

"Yeah I think Timmy is your friend on Facebook and he follows you on Twitter and Instagram" Aisha said while she was on her phone getting on Tecna's Instagram

"Come on girls let's go" Bloom said while leaving out the doorm Stella teleported theme and met the guys they all stopped what they were doing and just stared

"Earth to Riven" Musa said while waving her hand in his face "Close your mouth Sky wouldn't want anay flys to go in there" Bloom said while giggling

"Timmy?" Tecna was waving her hands infront of Timmy's face "Nabu are you okay?" Aisha said while hugging him

"Brandon?" Stella asked while closing his mouth "Hm I don't know" The girls walked in the hotel and got the rooms

"Woah they look..they look like..wow" Sky tried to mangaged to get out "Musa looks so SEXY!" Riven yelled while running inside the boys were right behind them

"You guys okay?" Bloom and the girls asked "Yeah" Riven was the first to answer and they ran to their rooms "So you excited to go swimming Riven?" Musa asked while un packing

"Yup" Riven said while coming behind Musa and hugging her and kissing her neck "Riven" Musa said while giggling and turing around and kissed him

"So Musa I saw a picture that you posted up on Instagram with that oufit" Riven said while sitting down on the bed "Yeah so?" Musa asked while turing around

"Did you see how many people commented on the pictures?" "No I haven't checked it but I will check it now if you want"

"Yeah" "Okay so 25 people liked it and the girls commented on it and a couple of other people the same with their pictures what's wrong with it?"

Riven pulled Musa on his lap "You know how I feel when other guys stare at you" "Yeah but they're not my boyfriend you are" Musa said while kissing him on the cheek her phone started to ring

"Hello?...What?!...Hold on let me check...She did not post that picture up OMG! That's so emmbarasing...Okay bye" Musa got off the phone and covered her mouth and started to laugh "What happend?"

Musa showed Riven the picture of this girl named Melody pulling out a wedgy when she was on stadge singing

Riven schrunched up his nose "So can I see your Facebook?" "I gess" Riven took the phone and started to look at her pictures

Riven found a picture of her kissing a guy on the cheek and he was blushing "Who's this?!" "Oh calm down Riven I was in Harmonic Nebula with my cousin do you really think I would cheat?" "Well no" "Okay then"

Riven scrolled down and saw all her friends "Hey how come im not one of your friends?" "I can't find you anywhere so right now it just says in a relationship"

"I'll send you a friend request" "Okay take a picture with me so I can make sure that people know that im taken" Musa said while laughing

"You know it" Riven walked over to the mirror Riven leaned in and kissed Musa on the cheek and hugged her and she took the picture and posted it up and put the caption under

_Me and my boyfriend Riven3_

"Come on lets go swimming" They met the guys down by the pool "Hey guys" Bloom said the boys went in the hot tub and the girls stayed in the pool "So girls you think we are going to get our Belivix power this year?" Stella asked

"I hope so" Flora said while transforming then all the girls transformed and flew out the pool room "Hey guys what's wrong?" Brandon asked while standing up

"Nothing just flying around" Stella said "With us to?" Stormy asked and attacked Musa but she dodged it "Not right now Stromy!" Stella yelled all the girls flew down and grabbed the guys and flew back into the pool room

"You can't hide!" Darcy yelled and came behind Tecna and attacked


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW!**

"Musa...Musa...MUSA!" Stella yelled while trying to wake Musa up "Huh im up" said Musa "Come on we're going to a hotel with the guys and we're going swimming "Okay can you go get my strapless bikini and my red shorts" "Okay but get up"

Musa walked in the bathroom and took a shower, got dressed, and put her hair in a pony tail "Hey girly you look cute" Tecna said while walking in with the oufit that she had on in Musa's dream

"Hey Tec you look cute I think its time to go" Musa said while grabbing her bag "Wait take a picture with me so I can post it up on Instagram" "Okay" They took a picture Musa made a kissy face and put up a peace sign and Tecna smiled

"Wow two people already liked and commented on it" Tecna said while laughing "Come on guys!" Bloom and Flora yelled through the house "Hey girls has anybody been on my Facebook page?" Flora asked while walking out the door

"Yeah 23 people liked the picture you posted up of you in that oufit" Aisha said while walking through the portal that Stella made

"Hey guys!" Bloom yelled while walking up to the guys they just stood there "Hello anybody home?" Stella walked up to Brandon and shut his mouth

"Huh I don't know" The girls walked in the building and got the hotel rooms "They look...look...so" Sky was trying to speak "Musa looks so...SEXY!"

They guys ran to the rooms Riven walked in the room and saw Musa taking a picture "Oh hey Riv" Musa said while she waas unpacking Riven came behind Musa and hugged her and kissed her neck "Riven" Musa said while giggling and kissing him on the cheek

Musa herd her phone start to ring "Hello...Why?...No way!...OMG eww!...Okay bye" Musa started to laugh "What?" Musa showed him a picture on Facebook

"Hey Muse can I see your Facebook?" Riven asked "Sure I don't care" Riven scrolled down and saw a picture of Musa in her house kissing a guy on the cheek "Who's this?!" Riven asked "Oh Riven calm down I was with my cousin"

Riven looked at her friends "Hey how come im not one of your friends?" "I can't find you anywhere so it just says in a relatioship" "Okay i'll just send you a friend request" "Okay come here so we can take a picture"

Riven grabbed Musa and kissed her on the cheek and Musa smiled and took the picture and put the caption

_Me and my boyfriend Riven3_

"Come on" Musa said while grabbing Riven's hand and walked to the pool "Hey guys" Bloom said while waving the guys went to the other end of the pool "So girls you think we're going to get our Belivix power this year?" Flora asked

"I hope so" Aisha said while going under water so the girls did the same after a few seconds the popped out the water "Hey girls we should go scare the guys" said Stella

"Okay" The girls went under water and swam over to the guys and pulled their legs they all popped up "Funny joke" Helia said while popping up "We know" Stella said while swimming away

The guys swam after them and caught them after 25 minutes they dried off and got changed "Muse! Can you pass me my shirt?" Riven yelled from the bedroom

Musa through the shirt at him "Thank you" "Welcome" Musa said while walking out the bathroom with ripped white shorts and a red tank top on

"Where are you going?" Riven asked "No where" "Well I don't anybody looking at you" Riven said while pulling Musa on his lap

"Riven..you know that im with you so why are you so worried?" Musa said while getting off his lap

"Because Musa you are just really beautiful and I don't want any other guy getting ideas, I mean look at your Instagram"

"Yeah what's wrong with it? The girls commented and liked it and a few other people" "Who's the other people?" "Some guys and what's the point?" "Musa don't play dumb" Riven said while walking in the bathroom

"Im not like what do you want me to do im not ugly its not my fault" "I didn't say that you were ugly but-" Musa cut Riven off by kissing him and pushing him on the bed

"Im your girlfriend and your my boyfriend I don't get jealous of the people who like your pictures do I?" "No" "Okay then so I still don't see the problem don't you trust me?"

"Well yeah but" "What's the but why are there but's it should be a yes" "I do trust you Musa, I just don't like other guys staring at you"

"Well what do you want me to do about it I can't make myself look unatractive because I am really" Musa said while laughing "Okay well I gess I can try to calm down when other people comment on your stuff"

"Thank you!" Musa said while jumping on Riven "Woah there Ms. Happiness" Riven said while kissing Musa and she took a picture of them just like that and posted it up on Instagram and Facebook

"Cute just like you" Riven said while tapping her nose

**Woahhhhh it seems just like Musa's dream do you tthink it was a sign or she was just being dramatic? Stay tuned folks=)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the social media! Anyway sorry that I was out for so long I was busy doing pakets and sutff for school

Chapter 3: Food Fight!

Musa and Riven were meeting all the guys in the lounge to eat together "Hey guys" Musa said while walking towards them

"Hey so what do guys want to eat tonight?" Stella asked while getting alot of menus for fast food out

"I say we get chinese food I want some fried rice" said Tecna "I say we get pizza" Aisha said "How about we just get both" Bloom said while putting the menus down on the table

"Fine with me" Everybody said together Stella ordered the food and they all went to Stella's room and watched TV

"Hey guys lets watch a scary movie" Timmy said while grabbing the remote "Okay" They started to watch Final Destenation 3

"Wow you guys are babies" Sky said while clutching onto the pillow while Bloom looked away and made a small scream

The rest of the girls were doing the same thing "When is it over?!" Stella asked while not looking up

"Now" Riven said while smirking and hoping that she would look up when the person died and she did

"Riven you are the worst!" Stella yelled while throwing a pillow at his face "Stella calm down its just a movie" Brandon said whle moving her hands from her face because the movie was over

_knock knock knock _"I'll get it Stella give me the money" Stella handed Musa the money, Musa ran to the door and opened it and saw her ex-boyfriend she hurried and shut the door and slid down the door

Musa got up and bit her bottom lip and opened up the door back up "What are you doing here?!" Musa whispered loudly

The man pulled her out the door "I came here for you come on" His name was Max he was 6'3 he had short light brown hair, and baby blue eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans

"No Max what are you doing here?" Musa asked while pulling her arm back "Im here to get you back Musa I know I was a jerk before but I love you" Max said while kissing Musa

Musa pushed him away "Look Max I have a boyfriend now and how did you even know I was here?" Musa asked while grabbing the handle to the door "I found you on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram"

"Well do me a favor un follow me and never talk to me again" Musa shut the door and walked back to her friends

"Wrong door" Musa said while handing the money back to Stella when there was another knock at the door "I'll get it this time" Riven said while jumping off the couch

"Who are you?" Max asked "Your worst nightmare and how may I help you?" "Oh so you must be the famous Riven" Max said while examining Riven "Is Musa in there?" Max asked while walking in

"Who was it?" Musa asked while turning around "Oh my gosh Max I don't like you anymore okay you are really erking my nerves right now can't we do this tommorow?" Musa said while getting up

"No we can do this now" Riven said while getting up "Well kids would you look at the time I think we are going to go for fresh air" Bloom said while grabbing Sky and motioning the rest of guys out of the room

"You guys go ahead I think something is about to go down" Stella said while getting interested Bloom walked over to Stella and pulled her by the ear

"OW!" "So what's going on Musa?" Riven asked Musa plopped herself down on the couch "Well me and Max used to date before I came to Alfea" Musa started

"Yes and I have come back to get my Musa back" Max said while sitting down next to Musa and held her hand

"Are you serious Max?" Musa said with a annoying expersion "Yes" "No, ew just no Max I told you when I left I don't want to be with a cheater and you were abusive"

Musa said while shaking her hand away "You herd her dude uh bye bye now" Riven said while pointing at the door Max grabbed Musa and tried to kiss her Musa stomped on his foot

"Don't even try it Max" Musa said while sitting back on the couch Max was furious he grabbed Musa's face and punched her he dropped her on the ground she fell ground holding her cheek crying

Riven tried to gather his thoughts but everything went black and Riven beat the living stuffing out of Max and pushed him out the door

The others just stood there and saw the delivery man walking towards them "Hey the food is here" Bloom said akwardly handing the man the money

Riven ran over to Musa who was on the ground curled up in a ball crying she could hear somebody running she backed up against the wall ready for Max to hit her again

"Muse its me" Riven said while hugging her "Im sorry Riv" Musa said while sobbing in his chest "For what?" "Not telling you about him"

"Well can you now?" Riven asked while kissing Musa on the cheek where she got hit at

"Well we met when I was in the park with my friends and we started to talk and then we started going out for like a year or two then he started getting violent and started to hit me so I left him because I had enough of it"

"And then that's when you met me and then we fell in love!" Riven said while smiling and laughing "Yeah" Musa said while playfuly puching his arm

"Want to eat now?" Riven asked "Yeah im hungry" "Guys! Bring the food in we're hungry!" Musa yelled while getting on the couch

**Crazzzzzzzzzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyy! I can't belive he hit Musa smh smh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review=) Disclaimer I do Not own the Winx Club characters, social media, or the stores that I include in the story=) **

**Chapter 4: Shoping!**

Musa was sitting next to Riven and was eating a egg roll and watching music videos and singing and dancing with the girls

"You okay Muse?" Riven asked while kissing her hair "Yup you?" Musa asked while smiling "Yeah hows your face?" "It dosen't really hurt that much anymore"

"Okay" "Well guys its getting late and im tired so peace out!" Bloom said while grabbing Sky bye the hand

"Bye guys see you tommorow" Sky said while getting up "Bloom don't forget shopping with the girls tommorow"

All the girls moaned "Didn't we just go?" Tecna complained while getting up with Timmy

"You can never get enough shopping" Stella said while Musa mocked her behind her back everybody started to laugh

"Bye guys party at our room tommorow!" Musa yelled while leaving the room Riven wrapped his arms around Musa's waist

"Did you like what I did Musa?" Max asked while tapping her shoulders Musa stopped in her dead tracks and bit her bottom lip

Riven stopped but saw why Max pulled Musa's hair she screamed but not loud it was like muffles Musa kicked him where the sun dosn't shine and ran pulling Riven with her

Musa shut and locked the door and slid down it they looked at each other Riven took Musa's hand "I won't let him hurt you" Riven gently kissed her and helped her up

*Flashback*

_Musa and Max were walking in the park "Hey guys!" Musa went to get up to say hi because they couldn't hear her before she could Max grabbed her wrist and squeezed it "Max...stop your...your hurting me" _

_He let her wrist go and through it to her side "Don't you ever leave me for thoese ragady scums" Max said while getting up "_

_First of all don't call my friends ragady because they aren't okay so get it right boo boo" _

_Musa said while poking him in the chest after every word Max slapped her very hard in the face and walked away_

_Musa just stood there in shock and then when it came to her she called her friends _

*End of Flashback*

Musa had tears welding up in her eyes she ran to her phone and blocked Max on everything so he couldn't see anything about her anymore

"Well its been a long day so I think im going to sleep" Riven said while taking off his shirt and climbing into bed "Right behind you"

Musa took off her shirt and put on some shorts and got in bed "Wow your sleeping in that?" Riven asked while examining her

"Yeah I do this all the time" Musa said while laughing Musa only had on a bra and shorts on "Well as long as its only with me im cool with me" Riven said while kissing her

They both fell asleep it was around 3 am Musa was thirsty so she wanted to get a bottle of water Riven had a tight embrass on her

"Riv..Riven" Musa was whispering "Hmm?" Riven asked while still having his eyes closed "Let me up im getting some water" Riven let her go and went back to sleep

Musa walked in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and her phone and her laptop, she started to listen to Thinking About You by Frank Ocean

She logged on to her Facebook and started to look at her friends profile and looking at the pictures that they had of her

"One friend request hmm I wonder who" Musa clicked on it and saw that it was Riven and she accepted it and put him as her boyfriend

"Im tired again" Musa started to play on her phone and put it down and went back to the bedroom where Riven was sleeping

"Aww he looks so adorable when he sleeps" Musa said while walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek

Musa went back in the livingroom and fell asleep on the couch, that morning Riven noticed that Musa wasn't in bed he went out in the livingroom and saw Musa sleeping on the couch with earphones on

He laughed "Aww she looks so cute when shes sleeping" Riven said while kssing Musa on the lips "Hmm" Musa started to wake up

She smiled and kissed him "Morning" Musa said while getting up from the couch "Morning whu did you crash on the couch last night?"

"Because you looked like you were sleeping peacefully so I just fell asleep on the couch" "Because I just looked so perfect like always?" Riven said while joking

"Yeah Riven that's why" Musa said while sitting down on Riven's lap and pushing the hair off of her back and onto her shoulders

Riven scoped her up and ran to the bedroom and put her down on the bed as she laughed Riven went on top of Musa and kissed her and then got some clothes out for the day

"So Mrs. Riven what are you doing today?" Riven asked "Really Mrs. Riven and I have to go to the mall today with the girls remember?" "Riven came behind her and hugged Musa "Oh yeah you have fun with that one"

Musa picked out a pair of white skinny jeans, a grey v-neck t-shirt, and grey high-top sneakers Musa got in the shower and got dressed

"Okay im leaving Riven" Musa was walking to the bedroom and opened it up and saw Riven watching TV he looked over and saw Musa was about to leave

"Wait!" Riven jumped out of bed and ran her "Huh?" Musa turned around to Riven he had his arms open waiting for a hug Musa giggled and went in his open arms

"So you were going to leave without saying bye?" Riven asked sadly "No Riven why would I ever leave without a Riven hug and kiss, and I love you?" Musa started to laugh

Riven bent down and kissed Musa "Love you" Riven said while kissing her one more time "Love you to I have to go Riven" Musa could Riven's embrass getting tighter "If you need me call me"

"Please be careful out there" Riven pulled Musa away to look in her eyes "I will Riven we are just going to the mall and going swimming we are staying together if we brake apart we go in pairs okay?"

Musa kissed him on the cheek and walked to the door and opened it up and saw Max "Riven you may have to beat Max up again hes at the door" Riven ran to the door and saw Musa and Max talking

"Musa just come back with me!" Max was grabbing her hand Musa kept on pulling it away "No im staying here" Musa said sternly

Max started to squeez Musa's wrist Musa kicked him in the stomach really hard Riven started laughing and walked out the room

"Ouch man you got beat up by a girl" Riven said while laughing "Okay bye Riven" Musa kissed Riven one last time and walked away

"Hey girl!" Stella said while waving "Hey so what are we doing today?" Musa asked "Well I gess we can go shopping now and swimming when we come back" Tecna said

"Cool with me but me and Musa are going to the other stores in the mall" said Aisha "Fine with me come on" Stella said while getting up

"Sweetie you look today" Flora said while putting her seatbelt on "Thanks Flo" "Lets listen to music" Bloom turned the radio on they started singing along with the music untill they were there

"Come on guys!" Stella got out of the car and went in the mall they all spilt in groups of two Musa with Aisha, Tecna with Flora, and Stella with Bloom

"See you guys in two hours" Stella said while waving "What store do you want to go in?" Aisha asked "Lets go in Hollister" Musa said "Okay I need more clothes from there" Aisha said

Musa got three pairs of jeans, a hoodie, a bottle of perfume and lotion, and a pair of flip flops

"Where do you want to go now?" "Lets go in Forever 21" Aisha said while walking towards the store

They spent at least 1 hour and 45 minutes in there buying clothes shoes and jewlery they walked out with alot of bags Musa saw the perfect pair of Uggs in the window of a shoe store

Musa and Aisha looked at each other and nooded they were knit grey botton down Uggs "They are just perfect" Musa said with her eyes growing wide "They have them in purple!" They ran in the store like it was giving a child candy

They walked out the store looking so happy "Lets go meet the girls" "Hey guys how did you do?" Aisha asked Stella who had bags everywhere "Very well and so did you guys"

"Yeah lets head back to the hotel" They walked to the car and drove home Musa ran up to her room "Riven im back!" Musa walked to the bedroom Riven was getting dressed for the day

"Oh hey how was shopping with the girls?" "Better I was with Aisha the whole time and wee found the perfect pair of Uggs"

Riven laughed and looked at all the stuff she got "Well jeeze Muse how much lotion and perfume do you need?" Riven asked while looking at her Uggs "Alot, can you pass me my new bathing sute?" Musa asked while in the bathroom Riven walked over to her and gave it to her

Musa walked out with a white and blue striped bikini top on and white shorts

"Well you look cute" Riven said while kissing her "Thanks Riv" Musa layed down on the bed and got on her phone she grabbed Riven and through him down on the bed with her and she took a icture of them kissing "I love you" Musa said while kissing him

"Love you to" Riven said while getting ontop of Musa and kissing her and got off Riven walked Musa to the pool


	5. Chapter 5

**Review;)**

**Chapter 5: Food Fight prt. 2**

"Thanks Riv" Musa said while kissing him on the cheek "Welcome have fun" Riven said while waving

Musa walked in the pool room "Aisha where is everybody else?" Aisha shrugged her shoulders Musa got in the pool and started to swim with her "And the party starts now!" Tecna yelled

"Hey girls" Bloom said while looking at Tecna and laughing "Musa am I rubbing off on you?" Stella asked while wearing the same bathing sute in orange and silver

"No eww! I mean yeah girl style and fashion shopping stuff!" Musa said sarcasticly all the girls laughed "Hey girls wanna have a race?" Aisha asked "Yeah im down" Musa said while going underwater and swimming

"Wow Musa your really fast" Bloom said while cathching up to her "I won!" Aisha said while laughing they stayed in the pool for 30 minutes

"Hey girls remember party at me and Riven's tonight" Musa said while drying her hair "Okay see you in a hour wait! What are we eating tonight?" Bloom asked "Italian!" Flora yelled "Okay" Musa said while laughing

"Im back!" Musa yelled through the room "Riven?" Musa said while peeking in her bedroom "Hmm he must've went out with the guys" Musa said while sitting down on the bed "RAHHHHHHH!" Riven jumped out of the bathroom and tackled Musa

Musa screamed Riven kissed Musa and laughed "I got you good!" Riven said while laughing "Not funny" Musa said while smiling **"**Yes it was you have to attmet it"

"Ugh" Musa turned away and smirked "Aww come on Muse I was just joking" Riven said while hugging her from the back and kissing her neck

Musa turned around and pouted Riven leaned in and kissed her he pulled away and she pouted again Riven smirked

He pulled Musa closer to him and kissed her he licked her bottom lip asking for acsess and she let him he started walking backwards bringing her with him

They fell on the bed and came up for air Musa smiled at him and they kissed again and one thing lead to another

"Riven don't forget we are having the guys over tonight" Musa said from the bathroom "I remember" Riven said while walking in the bathroom to look at what Musa was doing

"What'cha doing?" Riven asked "Getting changed" Musa said while giggling Musa had on a light pink v-neck t-shirt on grey jeans, and had grey combat boots on (Cute huh? tell me in a review!)

"You look cute" Riven said while kissing her on the cheek "Thanks baby" Musa said while smiling

It was like after they did it they had a stronger bond like they couldn't be seperated

"Welcome so what they decide on to have tonight?" "Italian" "OH! YUMMY!" Riven yelled while rubbing his stomach

"And Bloom wants to take us to Earth so we can go to a fair or carnaval they are really fun" Musa said while sitting on Riven's lap and laughing

_knock knock knock _"I'll get it" Musa said while walking towards the door Riven followed behind

"Hey guys!" Musa said while letting them come in "Are you guys ready to order yet?" Riven asked while rubbing his stomach Musa walked over to the fredgerator and got some water they were all eating rice, soup, and egg rolls for a snack

"So Tecy how is you and Timmy's relationship going?" Stella said while seeing what she would do "Okay" Bloom and Musa said while getting up to go in another room because it was about to get ugly

Tecna used a spell to sit them back down so they could watch "STELLA!" Tecna yelled the girls all started to laugh a little "What's wrong with the name Tecy?" Sky asked Bloom hurried and covered his mouth

"Don't say that around her!" Bloom whispered loudly "What?!" Stella asked while bursting out into laughter "I think that's a cute name Tec" Musa said while laughing and trying to be serious

Tecna got mad and through water on Stella "FOOD FIGHT!" Stella yelled Musa started to laugh when she felt rice go in her face by Flora as she giggled Musa started to laugh

Riven got hit in the nose with a egg roll by Musa "Musa I thought you were on my team!" Riven said while laughing Musa pulled Riven behind the couch to sheild them from all the food throwing

Aisha found Musa and pourd water all over her head and fell to her knees laughing Musa got up and dumped the whole thing of rice on her head Musa was on the floor holding her stomatch with tears coming out her eyes

"Truce!" Stella yelled while laughing everybody stoped and looked at each other while Flora recorded them and posted it up on Facebook they all took pictures with food on themselfs and laughed

"Ugh guys I think we have to postpone this party till tommorow" Stella said as she saw a visitor came through the doors "Call us later if you need us Muse" Bloom said while bringing the other with her

"What do you want Max?" Musa said while walking next to Riven "Im here to talk to you" Max said while grabbing her hand and tighting his grip everytime she tried to make him let go of her hand "Ow!" Musa screamed "Okay! We can talk just let my hand go"

Max smirked "If you hit her again it will be just me and you" Riven said while looking him up and down he walked over to Musa and kissed her

"Be careful and beat him up if he even tries to kiss you again" "You already know" Riven walked away and shut the bedroom door and listened to the conversation

"Why can't you just take me back Musa?" Max asked "Because Max you used to beat me everyday and I had enough of it!" Musa shot back

"We were so happy together though" "No you were happy with Stacy my best friend that's who you were happy with and to think I would fight for you because I thought that somebody else was hurting you because you always came to me crying and I wanted you to feel better because when you were sad I was"

"You said that you loved me and you just turned on me like that and then you got voilent on me and I couldn't leave because everytime I wanted to leave you would beat me and would leave me sitting there with brusies that I had to lie about do you know how much pain you put me through?"

Musa started to cry Riven could hear the pain in her voice and felt sad and angry

"Musa you know what? Your right I never did love you and I never meant anything that I said to you it was all a apart of a dare I NEVER  had any feelinging towards you"

"SO WHY RE YOU HERE NOW?" Musa yelled "BECAUSE I LIKE YOU MUSA AND I WANT YOU BACK!" Max yelled back and tried to kiss her Musa stoped him Max pushed her hands away

"Max get off of me!" Max punched Musa and burned her arm with a lighter he had in his pocket "RIVEN!"

Riven herd Musa yelling his name he ran out the room and saw Max was about to slap Musa again he ran in the back of Max and pulled him off Riven started puching Max and through him out the door

Riven ran to a crying Musa and got on the floor and hugged Musa he could see a tiny burn on Musa's arm

"Are you okay?" Musa shook her head yes and looked up at him with tears in her eyes Musa put her head in Riven's chest and started to hug him tightly

"Riven promise me something" Riven shook his head "Okay" "You won't ever leave me" "I promise Muse and I mean it" Riven kissed Musa "I love you" Riven said to Musa "I love you to" Musa said while sobbing in his chest

Musa woke up ontop of Riven he had his arms locked around her waist her arms were around his neck and their legs were locked together Musa still had her jammies on (LOL my mom calls them that)

Musa smiled and pecked Riven on the lips Riven could feel his favorite pair of arms around him and his favorite pair of warm lips on his Riven smiled and kissed her back

**AWWWWWWWWWWWW! sniffle sniffle REVIEW=)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Morning Muse" Riven said while kissing Musa "Morning" Musa got up and went in the kitchen and got a bottle of water

Musa rememberd last night and what happend with Max she calmed down and was happy that she had Riven

Riven made her smile everytime he showed his face, she could never stay mad at him beacause he was always there if she was mad or sad, if Riven was happy Musa was

If Riven was near her, her heart would start racing fast and when he would kiss her it felt like electric shocks were going down her spine and it felt like her energy was all the way up

Musa loved Riven with all of her might she would die for Riven nobody could take him away from her that was her Riv

"Musa!" Riven was calling her from the bedroom "Yeah?" "Come here!" Musa walked in the room and plopped down on the bed "Yup" Riven pulled Musa next to him

"You know I love you right?" Riven asked "Yeah where you going with this?" "Just asking" Riven leaned in and kissed her

Musa pulled away and smiled, she went to the end of the bed and hung upside down while her hair went half way to the wall

Riven did the same they laughed at each other they got up and started to watch TV "So what are your plans for today Mrs. Riven?"

Musa laughed "Im going out with the girls" Musa put on a red tank top, black skinny jeans, and red flip flops with her signature pig tails "I'll see you when I come back and no scaring me when I come back please"

Musa kissed Riven and hugged him "I'll be back in 2 hours!" Riven walked to the door and made sure she went down the hallway she turned back and waved when she turned the corner she felt something grab her

It was Max he cover her mouth "Riven Riven!" "Riven can't hear you" Max pulled her into his room "What do you want?! We already talked what else do you want?!"

"I want you!" "NO I told you that already NO so just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Musa ran for the door and opened it up she was about to turn the corner when Max grabbed her foot and pulled her Musa screamed Riven's name

"Huh?" Riven ran out the door and saw Musa being dragged back into Max's room Riven ran to Musa and picked her up "Thanks Riv" Musa kissed Riven on the cheek

"Welcome" Riven replied back and smiled they walked back to the room and sat down on the couch and put her head in her knees

"Oh my gosh how much longer is this going to last?" Musa muffled "I don't know Muse" Riven rubbed circles on her back

"I gess when I walk around here im goin to have to make myself invisiable with a spell" Musa started to giggle

Riven smiled and pulled Musa on his lap "Can you belive it?" "Belive what?" "We've been together for 2 years even though we've had our ups and downs"

"Yeah remember when you thought Nabu was kissing me and you came after us and you two started fighting?"

Riven rubbed the back of his head and laughed "Uh yeah" "It was sweet'' Musa kissed Riven on the cheek

"I remember when we were saving Bloom from Lord Darkar and I took that shot for you and you kissed me" Musa started laughing

"Yeah well I started to panic and I didn't know what to do so I just kissed you" "Oh yeah? What about the time when we were in the vacation realm and you told me that you liked me"

Musa laughed "Yeah but you didn't even say anything I had to say you didn't have to tell me how much you liked me you just sat there like you saw a ghost"

Riven blushed "Yeah well I didn't know what to say because I did always like you" "Yeah I know" Musa kissed Riven "eah and I love you" Riven lasid Musa down on the couch and got on top of her and they kissed Riven went in the kitchen and got food

It was 12:00 AM "Im sleepy im going to bed" Musa took her shirt off and put on shorts and took out her pig tails

"Right behind you" Riven climbed into bed and gave Musa a kiss "Night" "Love you" Riven said while giving Musa another kiss "Love you to"

It was around 3 AM Riven was hungry he was hugging Musa they were face to face and their foreheads were touching

Riven leaned in and kissed he could feel Musa hugging him tighter she was having a bad dream Musa started to whimper and her lip was quivring

Riven tried to wake her up "Muse wake up" Riven kissed her again she still wasn't waking up Riven kissed her again and licked her bottom lip

Musa started to stir Riven could feel her lips puff up he saw her eyes starting to open "You okay?" "Yeah" Musa smiled and closed her eyes again and went to sleep

Riven kissed her on the head and got up and went in the kitchen Riven got a bottle of water he got on Musa's phone because she doesn't care she gets on his phone they don't really care because they don't do anything behind each others backs

Riven got on his Facebook and found he had 1 new message

_I love u Riv:P _

Riven smirked and replied back

_Love you too babe;)_

Riven sent the message and look to see if Musa accepted his friend request and she did and sent one to him to make it say that they were in a relationship

Of course Riven accepted it he went on Musa's page and saw all the pictures that they took he liked all of them and commented on them

Look at me and my boo:P Love u!

Riven looked at all the the pictures that she took of herself he started to get agravated with all the guys commented "Oh wow this said call me baby she will NOT"

Riven laughed at all the arguments that Musa had on Facebook he even found a video of Musa and Bloom play fighting and of course Bloom had to use her powers

He laughed at the part when Musa yelled "We said we weren't using any powers!" Then he saw a video of Stella pranking Musa by dumping water on her while she was sleeping

"OH MY GOSH STELLA WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! IM SO GETTING YOU BACK!"

Riven saw Musa's old profile he clicked on it and saw a video of her and Max arguing "No Max im finished your always being so mean to me and im done with it!" Musa was walking away when Max ran after her

He grabbed her arm she turned around and he slaped her she was so angry that she pushed him up against a wall "Don't you ever touch me again" Her friend dropped the camera as they started to fight

Riven was speechless as he herd Musa screaming and crying and him yelling "You still going to leave?!" Riven hurried and turned the video off

Riven felt mad because he wasn't there for her when Max wasw always treating her like she wasn't worth anything but she means alot to Riven he would do anything for Musa

She was the light of his life what would Riven do without Musa? Riven could hear Musa walking towards the door

"Mmmh Riven?" Musa was walking towards Riven, Riven opened his arms so she could cuddle with him on the couch

Musa went on top of him and laid down on him and look at what he was doing "What'cha doing?" "On Instagram" Riven took a picture of them cuddling on the couch

They had their legs locked together "Are you still tired?" Musa shook her head Riven kissed her and took a picture "Go to sleep then i'll get back in the bed" Riven was getting ready to get up

"No don't leave me by myself" Musa pouted Riven went back to her and picked her up bridal style Musa laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Wow Musa you are so light" Riven put Musa down on the bed he got in the bed with Musa and he started kissing her Musa pulled away and smiled

Riven didn't have on a shirt Musa played with his hair "You really do have soft hair" Musa got ontop of Riven "I know" Riven laughed and put his hands on her her waist

Musa woke up that morning with a sheet covering her but she and Riven still had clothes on they were face to face they fell asleep with their lips touching Musa plumped her lips up and kissed Riven she took a picture of them like that

Musa went to get up Riven started to stir around he started to moan Musa went back to the position she was in before Riven opened to see Musa sitting up watching TV Riven kissed Musa on the cheek she turned and kissed Riven on the lips "Morning"

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWW! That's so sweet:')**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW:)))))**

"Morning" Musa said while getting on her Facebook and seeing that she had alot of new notictifications

"So how was your nap or whatever because I already know we're going back to sleep" Riven said while pulling Musa under the covers with him

"Good aww Riv you posted that picture of us up on Facebook and Instagram my notifacations are blowing up and so are yours" Musa said while kissing Riven

"Because we are so adorable together" Riven said while smirking Musa's phone started to ring "Leave it" Riven said while whining into Musa's lips

Musa got out of bed and answered it "Hello?...Yeah?...No way...EWW!" Musa hung up the phone laughing at a picture

"What is it?" Musa walked over and showed Riven a picture of her ex-bestfriend Stacy she got fat and pimply and Max left her so now shes by herself

"Eww gross" "I know" Musa climbed in bed and took a picture of her and Riven and then turned her phone off and got ontop of Riven

"Can I ask you something Muse?" "Anything" Musa said while kissing Riven "Why me?" "What do you mean?" "I mean you could have anybody in the world but you choose me why?"

"Well that's easy because the first time I met you it just felt like sparks started to fly even when you were a jerk I still had a thing for you but I was to stubborn to tell you untill we were in the vaction realm" Riven smiled and kissed Musa

"I love you and don't forget it" Riven said while kissing Musa again "I love you to" Musa pulled away and smiled and layed down on his chest

"So what do you want to do?" Riven asked Musa while fixing her bra strap "I don't know what do you want to do?"

Riven fliped over and got ontop of Musa "I don't know" Riven kissed Musa he took off his shirt and smiled Musa widened her eyes and smiled Musa kissed Riven again

Riven started to unhook her bra and things went from there Musa woke up next to Riven with a sheet only covering her body but this time she had no clothes on

Musa didn't really care though she cuddled up next to Riven, he felt a pair of arms go around him his eyes started to flicker he saw Musa next to him sleeping and there was alot of clothes in the floor

"Hey isn't that the stuff that me and Musa had on last night?" Riven looked under the covers and saw that they were naked but Musa had on a pair of shorts and her bra "Hmm maybe she put them back on when I was sleeping"

Riven put on a pair of boxers and got back in bed "Muse..Musa" "Hmm?" "Move over" Musa rolled over and fell off the bed Musa started to laugh really hard "Ow" Riven tried hard not to laugh but he did "I said move over not fall off the bed"

Riven walked over to a laughing Musa and put her back in bed and kissed her Musa smiled they went back to sleep

Musa started to hear footsteps coming towards the bedroom Riven was next to her Musa came a little closer to Riven she could feel his embrass getting tighter he started to sqirm he flung his eyes open and saw Musa

Who had her eyes closed and was bitting her lip "Muse what's wrong?" Riven asked while kissing her

"Somebody is in here I can feel it and I herd footsteps" Musa herd the doorknob twisting Musa started breathing heavy "Hes here" Musa's eyes started to water

The door flung open Musa opened her eyes and cried silently "Pretend to be sleep" Riven did what Musa told him "Aww look at the happy couple well untill I get Musa back"

Musa started to shake a little bit and cried with more tears because she was scared Riven squinted through his eyes and saw Musa like this

Riven grabbed her hand and didn't let it go Musa smiled a bit but was still shaking Max walked over to Musa and touched her face Musa tried to calm herself down Riven held on to her hand

Max moved his hand up and down her face he whispered in her ear "I know you awake" Musa tried not to move but Max pinched her arm really hard Musa shot up and grabbed her arm wich was now bleeding

She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom and locked the door "Leave her alone" Riven got out of bed and hissed at Max

"Why should I? She was mine first" "Musa doesn't even count you because you were abusive to Musa and you scard her for life and when I came along I healed her because she loves me and I love her" Riven shot back

Musa came out of the bathroom "Is this just a game to you am I just a game to you Max?" "Of cource not sweet heart" Max said while walking over to Musa and touching her face

"If you really loved me then you would leave me alone let me be happy and don't talk to me because I don't ever want to talk to you after what you did"

"What did he do?" Riven asked "Well he damn near killed me by pushing me out on the train tracks and there was a train coming but I ran to the other side and ran home"

Riven was speechless Musa collasped to her knees crying "Look im not going anywhere" Max ran over to Musa and punched her in the arm Musa was furious

She got up and kicked him in the face and through him out the door and locked all the doors

"Musa he really did that to you?" Musa nodded and sniffled and wiped away a tear Riven went over to Musa and hugged her with all the love he had for her Musa cried on his shoulder

"I promise Musa I will never be like him towards you" "I belive you" Musa hugged him back "Why did he start acting so cold towards you?" Riven mumbled to himself

2 hours later Musa and Riven were eating popcorn and waching TV "That was funny" Riven said while throwing a piece of popcorn in Musa's mouth

"No you missed that one" Musa said while laughing "I think im going to take a nap or even sleep all day im sleepy" Riven said while turning out the lights and plopping on the bed

"Same" Musa put her self under the covers Riven laughed and went under the covers with her Musa giggled and looked at him

Riven looked at Musa and kissed her they cuddled up and fell asleep Musa woke up at 2:30 Riven was still sleeping had a tight embrass on her she tried to wigle out of it but she couldn't

"Riv...Riven" Riven's eyes started to flicker "Yeah?" "Let me up" Riven shook his head and smiled "Please?" Riven shook his head again Musa kissed him Riven smirked and let go "You are so werid" Musa said while laughing

"You know you liked it!" Riven shouted from the bedroom "Whatever" Musa laughed she got on the couch and got on her phone Stella got a message from Stella saying that their last day was tommorow

"Stella said that our last day was tommorow!" Musa yelled "Okay!" Musa got on Instagram and had had a lot of comments on her pictures Musa took a picture


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Arguing**

**Sorry I was gone for so long I was typing for Love Can't Be Destroyed and for Everything Will Be Okay then I didn't have a chance to post the chapters up because I had to go to a wedding with good cake yumm:)**

Musa wondered what Riven's page on Facebook was like Musa went on his page and it was full of pictures of him and Musa

She smiled at the picture when they were in the vacation realm and they had their first kiss together

Musa got on Instagram and found his page and had alot of pictures of them on there to Musa giggled "Aww he so adorable" Musa found a picture of him in the mirror without a shirt on (There is alotttttt of guys that do that on Facebook and Instagram lol)

"Oh wow he think hes all that?" Musa laughed and walked in the bedroom and got out the cutest oufit Musa had on a red and black striped off the shoulder shirt (it was Riven's favorite shirt for her to wear)

It came above her bellybotton, black low rise skinny jeans, and her black botton down Uggs

Musa put her hair up in a bun on top of her head she put on glossy lip gloss and masscara

"I look good and jeeze Riv was right I am getting bigger in my butt...werido" Musa started to laugh

Musa went in a full length mirror and took a pictures she poked out her lips and put her hands on her hips Musa took another one she smiled and took it side ways

Musa walked away laughing "He is going to get soo mad" Two hours later Riven finally woke up and walked in the livingroom

"Hey" Musa said while she was on Twitter "Hey yourself" Riven bent down and kissed Musa "Have you been on my Instagram lately?" Riven asked "Nope here check it"

_He is going to be so mad! _Musa thought Riven scrolled down and saw the pictures that Musa posted up Musa got up and went in the kitchen "Muse?" Musa snickered to herself "Yeah?" "What are these?" Riven got up and showed the pictures to her

"Pictures" Musa smiled trying not to laugh "Yeah what kind of pictures?" "Cute ones because im in them wearing your favorite oufit" Musa burst out laughing "And that's funny how?" "I got you back!" "Still not follwing"

"You posted up a picture with no shirt on and you bugged me about it when I posted a picture up in a bathing sute with shorts so I posted this one up how many people commented on it?" Musa bit her bottom lip

Musa went to her phone and checked it "Ow 23...24...27 people liked it" The numbers kept on changing Riven looked like hes just been shot

"Muse!" "What?" "That wasn't fair" "How I can't go around without a shirt im a girl" Riven rolled his eyes and went in the room

Musa rolled her eyes and went in the bedroom Riven was in the bed he didn't even look at Musa she knew he was mad at her

"Come on Riven its just a picture" Riven just looked at his phone and put earphones in Musa rolled her eyes and walked out the room after she left Riven took his earphones out

Musa walked in the bathroom and took her bun out and put it in a side pony tail with her bangs out she walked out the bathroom and went in the kitchen and got a bottle of water

She plopped down on the couch and got on her phone Riven walked out of the bedroom Musa put in her headphones when somebody called her "Hello?...Oh hey...Yeah" Musa got up and went in the bedroom and shut the door

Riven felt like she didn't want him to hear her conversation he went up against the door and listend

"Yeah I just wasn't excepting you to call... No its cool me and Riven were arguing kind of...Well thanks... How are things with you and Katy?...Ouch she really cheated...Okay well call me later...Love you too wait are you coming by the house Aunt Dot is going to be there...Okay bye"

Riven felt out raged _Is she cheating on me? She can't be _Musa walked out of the room "Who was that?" "One of my friends" "Who happens to be a buy that your cheating on me with?"

"What?! You really think im cheating on you with Craig?" "Oh your cousin Craig okay" Musa rolled her eyes and got up "What's wrong with you today?"

Riven shot at Musa "Nothing what's wrong with you first you get mad at the pictures that I posted up then im cheating on you with my cousin what's coming up next now silent treatment?!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to do that if you didn't dress like that!" "I can dress anyway I want to!" Musa shot back and went back in the room she plopped down on the room and started to text her friends

Riven poked his head in the room he sighed and sat down on the bed they stayed silent for a few minutes "Im sorry" Riven blurred out Musa stopped what she was doing "What?" "Im sorry okay don't make it harder that it is"

Musa rolled her eyes "Apology excepeted" "And you don't have anything to say?" "Like what?" "The pictures" "Why do I have to be sorry they're just pictures its not like they can kill you" Musa said while getting on Instagram

"Really Musa?" "What?" "You can't be serious" "I just apologized and now your not going to do the same for the pictures?" "Oh my gosh Riven im sorry are you happy now?"

"Yes" Musa rolled her eyes she layed down Riven looked at her and got ontop "Your lucky I can't stay mad at you" Musa said while putting her phone down "I know" Riven said while smirking

Musa flipped over and got ontop of Riven he kissed Musa and smiled "So you wore that oufit just for me?" Riven asked while smirking "Kind of I wore it for pictures and for you"

"You know Muse your getting bigger in your butt" Riven said while looking at Musa's butt and slapping it "Your so werid" Musa laughed "Yeah well that's my job to check you out nobody elses got it?"

"Whatever" Musa said while kissing Riven on the cheek "Hey I wonder how many people commented on my picture" Musa checked it and showed it to Riven "Muse! See even more guys arre following look one of them said call me and put his number up there!" "So prank call it" Musa said while putting her phone down

Musa got back ontop of Riven "Somebody has a little body" Riven said while feeling her stomach "Thanks" Riven kissed Musa

Musa and Riven's phones started to ring Riven moaned in Musa's mouth "Let it ring" Musa went to get up Riven deepend the kiss Musa smiled and let them ring Riven smirked and started to pull up her shirt

_knock knock knock _Riven moaned and got up "Muse the girls" Musa ran to the door and opened it up "SHOPPING!" Musa screamed as the girls pulled her out the door "Wait guys my stuff is in the room!" "Fine but hurry up!" Stella said

Musa opened up the door and got her bag and fixed her hair she walked towards the bedroom "Bye Riven im leaving i'll be back later" Musa bent down and kissed Riven "Are you going to change?" Musa rolled her eyes "No Riven" "Why not?" Riven whinned

"Because I don't have time to werido" Musa said while laughing "Ugh fine but if somebody looks at you beat them up!" Riven said while kissing Musa "Yeah I know bye!" Musa shut the door Riven sighed heavily

"What mall are we going to?" Musa asked "Oh no honey we're not going to the mall" Flora said while turning around "So where are we going then?"

**Where are they going? Review to read the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"We are going to THE mall" Stella said excited "And that is" "MALL OF AMERICA!" They all screamed "Awsome!" Stella opened a portal and went "Aww I feel bad girls we should've invited the guys" Flora said while looking down "Ugh fine!" Stella opened the portal again all the girls went to their rooms "Riven!" "Yeah?" "Come on!"

Riven walked out of the bedroom "Where are we going?" "To Earth we are going to the mall" "Ugh do we have to?'' "Yeah now go get dressed" Riven just stood there "Please?" Riven still stood there Musa kissed Riven "Pretty please?" "Fine!" "Love you!" "Uhmm!" Everybody met in the hallway

Stella opened up a portal "What is this?" Helia asked "A very fun place!" Bloom said The walked in the mall it was huge! "Woah" All the guys said together "Okay everybody lets split up and we'll meet back up in 3 hours!" Stella said soon everbody left Musa and Riven were walking around

What they didn't know that there was a pair of eyes watching them walking around "I'll get you back Musa and I know just how to do it" Max appeared from a corner "Darcy...Darcy can you hear me?" Max asked while touching his head "Yeah I can hear you now what do you want little brother?"

"Want to get back with Riven and crush a pixies heart so she can crawl back to me?" "Im listening..." (Stay tuned to see what the plan is!)

"Where do you want to go?" Musa asked "I don't even know i wasn't excpecting to come here but I gess we can split up for 1 hour"

Riven said while looking at Musa "Yeah sure" Riven bent down and kissed Musa "Please be careful and-" Musa cut Riven off "If anybody looks at me beat them up then bring them to you"

"Yeah I was just about to say that" Musa laughed and walked away Riven pulled her back to him and kissed her again and walked away "Werido" Musa said while laughing

"What store should I go in first?" A voice behind her "I don't know bestfriend what store should we go in?" Musa turned around "Oh hey Aisha where are you coming from?"

"Me and Nabu split up but what are you doing alone where's Riven?" "We split up" "What store should we go in?" They both looked at each other "UGGS!" They found the store and felt like it was heaven

"Aisha they're perfect" Musa whispered they ran into the store Musa picked up a pair of purple sparkly Uggs "They're perfect!" Aisha turned around with a pair of green button down Uggs

Musa anad Aisha walked out of the store 45 minutes later "We still have time to go in Abercrombie & Fitch and maybe we can go in Forever 21" "Cool with me" Musa felt her phone starting to vibrate

Musa: "Hello?"

Riven: "Hey Muse where you at?"

Musa: "Im in Abercrombie & Fitch with Aisha just came out of the Ugg store where are you?"

Riven: "Im walking there i'll see you in a couple minutes"

Musa: "Okay"

*They hang up*

"Everything okay?" Aisha asked while paying for her things "Yeah Riven said that he was on his way over here" Musa payed for her stuff "Meet me in Forever 21 Muse!" Aisha shouted from the entrance

"Okay!" Musa felt a pair of arms go around her waist "What did you get?" Riven asked while kissing Musa on the cheek Musa smiled "Alot of Uggs and clothes now come on we have to go meet Aisha at Forever 21"

"Ugh fine" Riven said while grabbing Musa's hand "Enjoy it while you can Riven" Max said while laughing a puff of black smoke went behind Max "Little brother where are they?" Darcy asked "They went in there Darcy" "Good so the plan is..."

"Aisha thoses shoes are so cute!" Musa said while walking in the store "We have to go out with the girls tonight!" Aisha said happily "Awsome! Look at these shoes" They were a pair of red and black pumps

"Cute!" They paid for there stuff "Lets go meet the rest of the guys" Musa said while going to Riven who was outside on his phone "Riven come on" Musa said while tapping his shoulder he ripped his earphones out "Huh?" "Come on" Riven got up and grabbed Musa's hand and walked away the sight of this made Darcy furious "Im ready for the plan little brother we start tonight" "Okay"

"How did you girls make out?" Riven asked they held there bags up "Amazing!" "You guys are so werid" Riven said while laughing he kissed Musa Darcy saw this and it made her want to kill somebody "I will kill that pixie" Darcy said and walked away

"Hey guys!" Stella yelled "Come on!" They went to Stella they all had Ugg bags "We are going out tonight" "Oh we're coming!" Brandon shouted "No honey" Stella said while they went through the portal

They went in Riven and Musa's room Musa put her stuff in the room Riven came behind Musa and hugged her he layed his chin on her shoulder "What's wrong?" Musa asked while turning around and hugging him "I don't know I just feel like something bad is going to happen to us like your going to leave me"

Musa pulled away and looked at him "I would never leave you Riven why would you think that?" Musa asked while looking at him Riven sighed and sat down on the bed as he pulled Musa with him to put her on his lap

"I don't know Muse something dosen't feel right" Right after he said that a loud clap of thunder happend "I gess were're not going out tonight" Riven kissed Musa on the cheek she smiled and hugged him "Did you know that your the best girlfriend in the world?" Riven asked while smiling

"Yeah well I already knew that" Musa said while smiling, it was late at night and Musa and Riven were in the bedroom watching TV Riven noticed that Musa fell asleep he smiled as he saw her chest going up and down from breathing and her innocent face Riven turned off the TV and hugged Musa and fell asleep

Riven woke up to a creaking noise in the floor near the bedroom door he looked down and noticed that Musa was gone "Musa" Riven moaned "Yeah?" Musa said while opening the door while looking down at her phone

"Come here" Riven opened up his arms to her Musa went to Riven and hugged him "You okay?" Riven asked while kissing Musa on the cheek

"Yeah just sleepy" When that happend the door swung opened "Darcy?!" Riven yelled


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! R&R**

**Chapter 10**

Darcy just stood there "Miss me?" Darcy walked closer to them "Little brother come claim your prize" Max appeared next to Darcy.

"Musa you never told me that they were related!" Riven whispered "I didn't know!" Max went over to Musa "Get away from me Max" Musa said while grabbing on to Riven tighter "Musa you know that you want to come back to me so why not now?".

"I hate you I never want to be with you again!". Musa was now crying Max ran up to her and pushed her up against a wall and touched her face. "Musa!" Riven went to run to Musa Darcy appeared infront of him.

"Hey babe" "Darcy what are you doing here?!" "Oh you know crushing a certain pixies heart and I might even get back together with a certain guy". Darcy moved closer to him "You put a spell on me we where NEVER together!" "You know you want to dump that slut of a pixie" This made Riven mad "Not now Dar-" Riven was cut off by Musa's scream.

Musa slid down the wall and put her face and her face in her hands Riven went to run to her Darcy pulled him back and kissed him. Musa got hit in her stomach she fell to the side and started to cough up blood Max bent down "If I can't have you no one can" Max pulled out a knife and cut Musa's stomach.

Musa screamed/cried loudly Riven pushed Darcy away and turned around to see Musa running towards him while she was holding her stomach Darcy and Max dissapeared "We'll be back". Musa collasped to the ground and started to bleed Musa hand started glowing and her cut mark started to close up but she was still in pain but stopped bleeding.

Riven bent down to Musa and hugged Musa she cried herself to sleep,

Musa woke up the next day and saw Riven holding her hand, Musa started to moan "Musa!" Riven yelled and hugged her Musa hugged him back. "How do you feel?" Musa shook her head and closed her eyes and opened them back up slowly "Still sore" Musa said while looking over, Riven hugged her.

"I love you" Riven said while kissing Musa "I love you to now we have to get packed because we have to leave today remeber?" Musa said while pushing herself up. "Yeah I started to pack earlier when you finally fell asleep".

Musa and Riven finished paking and met up with everybody else. "Hey guys you ready to leave?" Stella asked "Yeah" Stella opened up a portal and they appeared infront of Alfea.

They went up to the girls dorm they were all in the livingroom talking to each other "So wasn't that fun?". Tecna asked "Yeah and I got alot of clothes" Aisha said while laughing Musa got up and took her clothes to her room,

Riven got up and went with her "You okay?" Riven asked while hugging her. "Yeah im just fine" Musa said while smiling she went and put her clothes away "Did you have fun?" Riven asked. "Yeah it was fun aside from Max and Darcy it was fun" Musa said while sitting down on her bed and looking down.

"Every thing is going to be okay Muse I promise" Riven said while hugging Musa "I know it is Riv but im tired of being attacked by the same person and Max is still being Max sweet one minute and then evil the next".

"I still love you and always will" Riven said while kissing Musa on the cheek. "But sometimes I think that you will be fed up with my problems and love another girl"

Musa said while looking at Riven, Riven looked at Musa "Your right I will and she'll call you mommy" Riven said while hugging Musa "I love you so much Musa you mean so much to me".

"I love you to Riv" Musa said while kissing Riven


End file.
